Aprendiendo a convivir con una mujer
by angeliitah.habbopvp
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha es una gran figura internacional, muy conocido por sus trabajos como actor y sus innumerables reconocimientos, y premios. A demás, él era el protagonista en la gran y famosa serie de tv: "Entre tu y yo".De repente, por sorpresa, una mujer aparecerá en su vida cambiando por completo lo que para el es "normal". ¿Sasuke Podrá aceptar el hecho de convivir con Sakura?
1. Chapter 1

**_00:30 hs_**

**_-¡No! No puedes dejarme por ella, ¿Cómo es que me botas? Y haci… Sin remordimientos- digo con nostalgia_**

**_-Misuki, yo… En realidad ya-ya no puedo, es decir, no ciento amarte mas como antes. Lo siento, te juro que en verdad- acercándose a Misuki -¡Lo siento! Jamás hubiese querido este final para nuestra relación- abrazándola_**

**_-¡No ME TOQUE! Eres un maldito… Tu ya no vales nada, perdiste todo como persona ¡Jugaste con migo!- apartándose de el bruscamente con lagrimas en sus ojos_**

**_-Mi-misuki- asombrado por tal hecho_**

**_-¡Cooorte!- grito el productor interrumpiendo la escena_**

_-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto el Uchiha_

_-Seguiremos mañana, Sasuke-_

_-¿Eh?- yéndose_

_-¡Oye, Sasuke!- grito su compañera de trabajo llamando la atención del Uchiha_

_-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto con tono frio_

_-¿Mañana a la tarde nos veremos?-_

_-Mmm… No lo se Aiko, estaré ocupado mañana- dijo_

_-¿Cómo? Sasuke, me prometiste que ese dia obtendría esos ricos labios- dijo casi insinuándose_

_-Aiko- apartándola –Otro día, ahora no-_

_-Esta bien- iso puchero –Pero… a partir de ahora me debes una gran noche-_

_-¡Como digas!- contesto sin interés –__como odio a estas mujeres insignificante ¡ME FASTIDIAN! Igual, me resulta divertido jugar un rato con ellas-__ Pensó_

_-¡Oye! Sasuke- interrumpió Naruto_

_-Naruto- digo al verlo - bueno Aiko, nos vemos- y se fue_

_-Maldita sea, que fastidio…- expreso enojado_

_-Jaja, "Que fastido" y si tu le das bola, y después te quejas- digo Naruto burlándose_

_-¡Cállate! Lo único que quiero de ella es tan solo una NOCHE, pero estas no entienden-_

_-Jaja, no cambias- reprocho –Sasuke, ¿No crees que es algo cruel lo que haces?-_

_-¿"Cruel"? ¡Ah!- respondió –No, te equivocas. Cruel no es, para mi, además ¡No te hagas en santito que a vos ese titulo no te cabe!- se enojo_

_-Tal vez, Sasuke. Pero…- iso una pausa –Mejor, dejamos esta conversación para mas tarde-_

_subiendo al su auto: Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport de oro blanco, sin duda era un auto espectacular. Pasaron varios minutos, los hermanastros se dirigieron a su mansión, puesto que estos dos compartían el mismo techo. Luego de entrar el auto a la cochera se dirigieron a adentró, Sasuke como usualmente, fue directamente a su cuarto a ducharse. Entro, se saco su vestuario, busco una toalla en su placar y casi total mente desnudo se dirige a la puerta de su baño._

_*En el piso de abajo*_

_-Ah- suspiro mientras se dirigía al los sillones de terciopelo negro con aplicaciones de cuero blanco, piezas en blanco que destaquen con el fondo oscuro que se encontraba en la sala._

_*En la habitación de Sasuke*_

_cuando este iba a abrir la puerta alguien mas la abrió provocando que se golpeara en la frente_

_-¡Auch!- se quejo al recibir el golpe_

_-¿Eh?-_

_sasuke frotándose la frente vio, aun tendido en el suelo, una figura femenina. Alzo la mirada y vio a una hermosa mujer de cabello rosa, aun que esta tenia puesto una toalla que tapaba sus senos, abdomen y parte inferior, se veía tan sexy (Según el Uchiha)_

_-Ah, cielos- digo un poco avergonzada –Perdóname, Sasuke- y se acercó, en ese momento el y ella se miraron fijo, ella con una toalla y mojada, mientras que el morocho estaba semi desnudo por lo que sasuke rápidamente se tapo con la toalla que llevaba en sus manos._

_-L-lo siento- su rostro se torno de color rosa claro_

_-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre?- pregunto sasuke con un tono frio_

_-Y-yo soy- dijo tímidamente_

_-¿Y me vas a decir?- exigió_

_-Soy la sobrinade tu madrastra, tía de Na-naruto- dijo casi tartamudeando_

_-¿Eh? ¿Pero que rayos haces en mi casa? ¿¡EN MI HABITACION!?- digo enfurecido_

_-Es que, yo durante 8 años viví en Estados Unidos- iso una pausa_

_-¿Y?- expreso sasuke casi con indiferencia_

_-Y… que llegue hoy con una amiga de Estados Unidos y tu padre sugirió que conviva acá con ustedes durante un par de semanas-_

_-¿¡Que!?- grito sasuke por lo que Naruto escucho el grito y fue corriendo_

_-¿Qué-que sucede?- entro casi chocándose todo_

_-Sasu…- miro fijamente a la chica -¡Ouch!- expreso naruto como diciendo "Esto es Malo"_

_-¿Quién es ella? No me digas que otras de tus amiguitas-_

_-¡No IDIOTA! Esta es tu sobrina_

_-¿"Mi sobrina"? ¿Qué sobrina?- pregunto con curiosidad_

_-Na-Naruto- dijo sakura –Soy la hija de Karin Uzumaki, la hermana de tu madre. Nunca me conociste ya que crecí en Tokio hasta los 10 años y luego del divorsio de mis padres fui a vivir a Estados Unidos con mi papa._

_-¿Eh? Quieres decir que eres la hija de la tia… Ah, me hablaron en ocasiones de vos, pero la verdad que no sabia que viviste en tokio. supe que viviste allá desde tu nacimiento_

_-¿Quién te dijo tal cosa? No, eso es una total menti…-_

_-Podrían dejar de… ¡HABLAR COMO SI NO PASARA NADA! No ven en que situación estoy, mierda- dijo furioso sasuke, interrumpiendo la charla de los familiares_

_-Ah, lo siento- dijo naruto mientras se acercaba_

_-Oye, sobrina o como sea… ¿Podrias meterte por unos segundos en el baño? –_

_-¿Eh? Si, si…- Y se metió_

_-__Que tipo mas desagradable- __Pensó sakura ya en el baño_

_luego de que sasuke se levantara y se fuera para la habitación de Naruto, el golpeo la puerta del baño de sasuke:_

_-Oye, puedes salir-_

_-¡Oh! Que alivio, ya empecé a temblar de frio- contesto mientras salía_

_-Mejor dejo que te cambies- mientras se iba, ella agarro su maleta que se encontraba debajo de la cama de sasuke y saco su ropa interior y un hermoso vestido rojo de encaje con escote corazón y botones, marca Tony Bowls, y de otro gran bolso saco unas espectaculares sandalias de tiras negras con una versión modernizada del tacón de aguja con incrustaciones de strass de: Stuart Weitzman_

_cuando termino de vestirse, saco su secadora de pelo la enchufo y seco el pelo, luego saco su plancadora y maquillaje, se peino y plancho el pelo dejando completamente plano y lizo, además se coloco leves toques de rubor y se pinto de rosa claro los labios. Ya terminado esto bajo, al bajar se encontraba sasuke y naruto, ellos me miraban tan fijamente:_

_-¿A donde te vas con esa pinta?- pregunto naruto_

_-Jaja, iré a un encuentro con amigas- dijo sonriendo_

_-__hump, no esta tan mal…- __Dijo sasuke mirándola fijamente_

_-Pero… - dijo -¿Sabes ir sola?-_

_-Mmmm- pensaba –Si, sobri… Igual mente me tomare un taxi- dijo mientras se acercaba_

_-eso seria bastante bueno, pero… ten cuidado, mira que este país, en especial esta ciudad ¡Esta llena de pervertidos!_

_-¿A caso te preocupo?- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Jaja- frotándose el pelo –Pues, si… jaja- nervioso_

_-No te preocupes, sobri… Ya llame a mis amigas y pues, vendrán a buscarme-_

_-Esta bien, cuídate y venis a las 06:00, ¿De acuerdo?_

_-Si- exclamo, de repente llego un auto y se fue…_

_Tobe continue…_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Que escoria!- exclamo sasuke

-Sasuke… Ella no es "escoria" ni "molestia" o como quieras tomarlo. Me agrada y aparte ¿Qué te izo para que la tomaras por "escoria"?- dijo naruto algo molesto

-Naruto, ya no tiene sentido esta discusión, mejor veré la televisión…- yéndose al sillón, se acomodó y encendió la tv, puso el canal y hay se quedo, mientras que naruto subía a su habitación.

pasaron las horas, sasuke se había dormido en la sala. Eran como las 04:00 am o más, quizás… de repente un golpazo brusco despertó a sasuke:

-¿Y eso?- balbució mientras se levanto, al hacer eso encuentra a sakura tendida en el suelo

-¡Sakura!- se dirigió a ella y la ayudo a levantarse

-Por todos los cielos, que ebria que estas- dijo enfadado mientras la alzaba

-Jaja- rio –Y-yo… no-no estoy- izo pausa –hebrea-

-¡Que gran broma! Eres una gran molestia- dijo mientras la llevaba a su habitación, al llegar la recostó en la cama por lo que ella se levanto

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto la habría

-¿Qué hago? ¿Yo?- respondió sasuke

-Si, ¡TU! ¿Qué pretendes?- dijo caminando hacia el Uchiha

-¡Ah!- suspiro -¿Qué haces tú?-

-Eres ¡despreciable, Uchiha!- dijo mientras se tambaleaba

-Tsk, ¿Despreciable yo?...- se acercó a ella agarrándole los brazos

-¡Si! E-eres despreciable, arrogante y ¡FRIO!- dijo sakura tratando de zafarse del agarro

-Jaja- sonrió de lado mientras la miraba fijo

-¿M-me sueltas?- dijo sakura un poco roja

-¿Y si te digo que no?-

-gritare- murmuro al ver que él se acercaba a sus labios

-¿Si?- dijo en voz baja mientras rozaba los labios de la pelirosa

-s-sasuke- dijo y apunto del beso ¡Wooooohg! Vomito en sima del morocho

-¡Que asco!- grito mientras se separaba bruscamente de la habría. Esta se apoyó en la pared y poco a poco se resbalada producto a l sueño

-¡Ah! Que desagradable- mientras se sacaba la camisa y limpiaba su rostro, cuando termino se dio vuelta ya listo para regañar a la habría de sakura

-¡Estu…!- detuvo sus palabras al ver que sakura se encontraba durmiendo apoyada en la pared mientras estaba sentada en el suelo. De alguna forma a sasuke le pareció una vista agradable, se veía "tierna" y hermosa

-Hummm… Después de todo, dormida parece mas linda- pensó sasuke mientras la alzo y recostó en su cama, le quito sus zapatos y la tapo. Terminado esto se bajo y se durmió en el sillón como anteriormente.

en la mañana sakura se había levantado con un gran dolor de cabeza, estaba que gritaba de dolor. Abrió sus ojos lentamente mientras se tocaba la cabeza, al ver noto que estaba en la habitación de sasuke:

-¿Q-que hago acá?- dijo mientras giro lentamente su rostro tratando de averiguar si alguien se encontraba a su lado. Abrió la frazada y no, no haba nadie hay

-¡Que alivio! ¿Pero… que hago acá? Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba tomando:

**_FLASHBACK_**

**Yo me encontraba en la discoteca con mis amigas: Ino yamanaka y Hinata hyuga, estábamos en medio de la pista bailando como nunca, recuerdo que teníamos un gran espíritu fiestero, bueno almenos yo y Ino por que hinata casi toda la noche se quedo sentada, sumamente tranquila mientras nos veía bailar. Al verla fui donde se encontraba ella y le dije:**

**-Vamos, hinata ¡Diviértete! Se supone que es una fiesta por nuestra llegada- trate de animarla**

**-Sa-sakura-chan ¡Arigato! Pero no deseo "Divertirme" lo-lo siento, amiga-**

**-¡Ah!- suspire frustrada –Hinata, basta de tonterías… recién llegamos de y ¿te pones así?- le dije tratando de convérsela**

**-Lo-lo siento, pero en verdad no-no estoy de animo- sonrió para no alardear**

**-Hinata ¿Es por lo de Gaara?-**

**-No- mintió, pues ¡Se le notaba que si! Cuando mencione su nombre, su rostro cambio totalmente, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Cómo culparla? Si apenas ayer habían terminado su relación a causa de ese maldito patán que la engaño**

**-Hinata, olvídate de ese idiota… No pienses en el- le dije mientras le sonreí**

**-Sakura, gracias- Y me abrazo, al minuto se escucho una voz detrás de nosotras:**

**-¡Que conmovedora escena!-**

**-¿Eh?- me dije -¿Quién sos?- pregunte con curiosidad mientras me di vuelta para mirar**

**-¡Sai, Neji!- Grite**

**-¡Hola!- me dijo sai mientras me daba un abrazo**

**-Jaja, cuanto tiempo sakura- dijo neji quien se encontraba al lado de sai**

**-¿Verdad que si? ¡Los extrañe mucho amigos!- dije mientras abrase a neji**

**-Decimos lo mismo- respondió sai con una sonrisa**

**-¡Hina!- dijo neji**

**-H-Hola primo- respondió mientras se levantaba y abrazaba a neji, y luego a sai**

**-¡Que sorpresa! ¿Qué hacen por acá?- les pregunte alegre**

**-pues, ino nos aviso… así que decidimos venir- dijo sai**

**-Jaja, eso me agrada-**

**Luego de eso neji invito tragos, luego él fue con migo a donde se encontraba ino y bailamos ¡Muucho! Yo no podía dejar de tomar y nej menos, estaba descontrolada. En un momento vi a Ino apretando con alguien pero… no le di importancia y seguí con lo mio:**

**-¡Que fiesta!- grite**

**Al paso de las horas ya estaba totalmente borracha e Ino ¡Waaa! Se caía, me reía contantemente por las estupideces que decía ino. Hinata, en cambio, estaba sentada teniendo una conversación con sai, al parecer era bastante entretenida ya que se la pasaron hablando mas de 3 horas. Ya eran las 03:45 y ya no dábamos más, sai se llevo a neji mientras que hinata nos llevo a nosotras…**

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-¡Dios! ¿Qué hago acá?- Salí de la cama, me metí a bañarme, cuando Salí me coloque unos short cortos y una remera simpe. Me peine sin secarme el pelo y baje, al bajar note que estaba el Uchiha en la sala sentado en el sillón de estar este al verme enseguida me clavo los ojos:

-¿Te divertiste ayer?- me pregunto con una vos totalmente fría

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucedió?- le conteste mientras me agarraba la cabeza y me acerque a el

-¿No te acuerdas?- me pregunto de vuelta con el mismo tono

-¡No!- le grite –Por algo te pregunto, ¡BAKKA!- le dije de mala gana

-Hummp- Levanto una ceja y sonrio maléficamente –Mejor- pensó

-¿Y…?- le exigí

-¿Qué?- me pregunto

-¡Ahh! Me irritas sasuke- le dije enojada y me fui hacia la cocina para tomarme una pastilla. En eso bajo naruto

-¿Cómo estuvo la salida?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Estuvo bien- le dije tratando de vitar cualquier pregunta con respecto a eso

-¿Ah, si?- respondió –Me alegra- dijo retirándose del lugar

-Sasuke me llamo tu representante dijo que tienes que no vallas al estudio de grabación-

-¿Ah?-

-Tendrás que llevar a sakura con vos - dijo

-¿Qué?- dijo -¿Por qué?- reprocho

-Yo me tengo que ir y tu también ¿Con quien se quedara sakura?-

-No seas tonto, Naruto… ella no es una niñta, puede quedarse sola- dijo con un tono cortante

-Naruto- interrumpió sakura –No te preocupes, dentro de unos minutos me iré a la universidad-

-¿Eh?-

-Si, hoy es mi primer dia y por lo tanto, a partir de ahora no los veré seguido-

-Oh… no lo había pensado- respondió – ¡Cierto!- dijo

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto con curiosidad

-Sa-sasuke, me envio un mensaje tu padre y dijo que te anoto en una universidad, creo que se llama KonohaUniversity- pauso

-¿Qué?- Dijo sasuke y sakura a la vez

-Ah… Yo empezare mañana- dijo naruto

-¿Cómo que iré a una universidad? ¿Cómo rayos se le ocurrió a mi padre eso?- dijo enojado

-No lo se, sasuke…- respondió

-Maldita sea- exclamo sakura -¡No me libro de vos ni con eso!-

-¿Qué quieres decir, sakura?- pregunto naruto con curiosidad

-Que yo también asistiré hay- dijo

-¡LO UNICO QUE ME FALTABA!- grito sasuke aun más furioso, agarro su teléfono y llamo de inmediato a su padre para quejarse, pero al llamarlo le explico el "por que" de su decisión y entonces resignado y obligado acepto, termino la llamada y entro

-Bueno, supongo que irán juntos- dijo naruto con tono picaron

-¡Ni de COÑA!- expreso sakura

-Esto NO PUEDE SER PEOR, MIERDA- se dijo sasuke furioso

naruto se había ido, sakura subió para ponerse el uniforme correspondiente a la universidad, sasuke izo lo mismo. Ya eran las 07:35 y sakura había bajado, traía puesto ese uniforme que le hacia notar mas su figura femenina llamativa, sasuke la miro y se dijo:

-Que buena que esta- mordiéndose el labio inferior

-Vamos- dijo sakura

-Mmm-

nos dirigimos afuera y abri la cochera, saque el auto: Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Grand Sport de oro blanco, definitivamente era el auto preferido de sasuke. Subimos y nos fuimos en camino a la universidad…

Notas finales del capítulo :

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Escribo algo de NaruHina?**

**jajaja :) comenten y asi podre subir el prox capitulo**

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Les dejo un gran abrazo...**


	3. Chapter 3

-¡Apresúrate!- exclamo sakura

-Puedes dejar de fastidiarme, molestia- dijo sasuke con tono frio

-¿Mo-molestia?- se pregunto con cierto reconocimiento a esa palabra…

-No, no puedo… ¡APRESURATE! Que por culpa tuya llegare tarde- contesto

-Yo no tengo ningún problema con ello, si es por mí ¡Ni iría! Asique por lo tanto estate un tanto agradecida-

-¿Agradecida…? ¿De que?- contesto -¿De soportarte?- agrego

-Hah, eres demasiado insoportable, ¿No sabes cerrar la boca?- dijo sasuke irritado

-Pues, no… No puedo y ¡VETE ACOSTUMBRANDO!- respondió con tono elevado -¡Tú eres el insoportable! Con tus malditos estados de humor, ¡Ahh...! Ni hablar de tu forma de contestar, ¿Y me dices "insoportable" a mi? Que irónico…- respondió un tanto enojada

-¡Mierda!- grito enfurecido -¡Por que rayos no cierras la maldita boca, me frustras!- esta reacción dejo a sakura sorprendida, a decir verdad más impresionada que sorprendida… pero ese no era el caso, esa forma de hablar, ese gesto molesto y todo lo demás le izo recordar a cierta persona:

_FLASHBACK_

-¡Mami!- grito la pequeña sakura

-¿Qué sucede pequeña?- dijo tiernamente la medre de la pelirosa

-P-papi ¿N-no llego?- dijo a punto de derramar lagrimas

-No pequeña, pero… no te preocupes que pronto estará acá ¿si?- dijo frotándole el cabello

-¡Si!- dijo mostrando una sonrisa

Al pasar de los minutos, Hidan había llegado algo cansado y con una mirada vacía por lo que se podía apreciar. De inmediato Karin llevo a la pequeña niña a la habitación para hablar ellos con más privacidad:

-¿Que sucede?- pregunto tratando de conseguir respuesta

-Nada…-

-¿Cómo que "nada"? mira estas horas, son más de media noche, algún motivo debes tener-

-Nada… dije Nada- contesto

-Lo mismo… ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Se te presento algo? ¿Te detuvo algo o alguien? Dime…- exigió respuesta

-No paso nada, ni se me presento nada…- respondió apunto de estallar

-¡Pues, dime! Tu hija acá esperándote mientras tu quien sabe que hacías- regañándolo

-Puedes cerrar la maldita boca ¿No sabes cuando callarte? ¡Que no paso nada maldita sea!- dijo enojado, enfurecido y arto de tanto palabrerío

-Es-ta bien, cálmate- respondió sorprendida

-¡Me artas, me artas! No te aguanto: No aguanto tu maldito carácter ¡ERES UNA GRAN MOLESTIA!

sakura se encontraba en la puerta viendo la discusión de sus padres, tenia lagrimas en sus ojos que amenazaban con escapar…

"mi casa, mi vida y ¡Mi entorno! En ese entonces era un completo infierno…"

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Lo-lo ciento- dijo con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, ella al recordar eso se afligió, pues recordó la dolorosa separación, las numerosas discusiones de sus padres. Mayor mente estas discusiones surgían por las llegadas tardes de su padre o por el mal carácter de su madre…

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- presunto sasuke volteando su vista para verla, cuando la miro vio pequeñas gotas derramarse en su rostro: ¿Qué le sucede? Se pregunto sasuke. En eso paro en auto y le pregunto:

-¿Qué te sucede?-

-N-nada- dijo mientras secaba delicadamente sus lágrimas

-¿Nada? Mírate, estas llorando… ¿Te hice sentir mal?- pregunto sasuke con cierta culpabilidad

-No, no es eso…- dejando caer más y mas lagrimas –Lo-lo ciento le dijo mientras salía del auto y corría hacia afuera

-Sakura- dijo mientras se iba tras de ella. Él se dirigió a donde se encontraba, estaba tapándose el rostro, estaba parada en el medio de la calle:

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunto sasuke algo preocupado

-Lo-lo lamento, es que… es que recordé algo que-que no quería recordar- dijo mientras secaba sus lagrimas

-¿Yo cause eso? Pues, lo siento yo…- dijo buscando respuesta

-Esta bien, sasuke… no es nada- dijo caminando de nuevo al auto, pero sintió como le agarraban el brazo deteniendo por completo su acción:

-¿Qué?- se pregunto volviendo la mirada a sasuke. Este la empujo a su lado, donde el abrazo tierna y cálidamente, ella estaba totalmente anonadada por tal hecho puesto que ella no conocía ese lado del frio y arrogante Uchiha:

-Siento causar esas lágrimas, sakura… a veces no mido mis palabras y tampoco me esfuerzo para aplacar mi carácter. De verdad, lo siento- dijo mirándola fijamente, ella no podía creer esas palabras ¿Cómo era posible? Pues sasuke no era tan demostrativo por lo que pudo apreciar ese día que se conocieron y era suficiente ese día con el para saber su carácter.

-E-esta bien, sasuke- dijo asombrada

-¿Puedes perdonarme?- dijo con una voz seductora

-S-si, igual no-no fue nada-

Él no podía apartar el hecho de que sentía con furia besar los labios de la pelirosa, eran rojos, carnosos, eran tan tentativos que… les daba tanta gana de probarlos, pero… no se atrevió, por algún motivo extraño… no lo izo y eso si que es extraño, y mas si es proveniente del uchiha menor, el siempre actuaba y actúa por medio de juegos, a decir verdad ¡Le encantaba jugar con las mujeres!

-Sasuke…- murmuro en vos baja sakura tornando en sus mejillas un rubor color rojo carmesí, ella lo miraba tan fijamente, no podía sacar su mirada a los ojos de Uchiha, ella también anhelaba besarlo… pero algo le decía que no debía hacerlo, entonces se separo del Uchiha y le dijo:

-Gracias por todo, sasuke- y se fue nuevamente al auto dejando a sasuke parado y sin reaccionar, pues ¡Él no podía creerse lo que había hecho!

-¿Porque rayos actué así…? Dios, se veía tan dulce, tan-tan hermosa y desprotegida… que sentí que debía ayudarla, abrazarla, besarla… ¿Qué es esto?- se pregunto sasuke algo confundido sobre el sentimiento extraño que nacía en su interior… ¿Amor? ¿Era posible? O ¿Tan solo es una simple atracción? Quien sabe…

luego sasuke se dirigió al auto y arranco nuevamente en camino a la universidad… cuando llegaron sakura se encontró con todos sus compañeros y más aun con sus amigas de toda la vida quien apreciaba tanto:

-Ino, Hinata… por dios ¡Ten ten!- grito sakura corriendo fuera del auto a abrazarlas -¡Chicas!

-¡Amiga!- dijo ten ten–Por dios, ¡Te extrañe tanto!-

-Valla que si, amiga ¡Yo igual! Tengo ya varios años de no verte- dijo sakura abrazándola

-¿E-estabas llorando sakura-chan?- pregunto hinata al ver los ojos hinchados de su amiga

-No- mintió –es solo que estoy algo cansada, ya saben… la salida de ayer me dejo totalmente exhausta-

-Ya veo… entonces Viniste con el hermosísimo sasuke uchiha? ¿Que estuvieron haciendo, eh? dijo ino con toco picaron

-¡Hay, ino! Tú y tus comentarios- dijo sakura un tanto roja

-Jaja- rio levemente Ino

.

.

.

-¡Oye, Uchiha!- exclamo una voz que llamo la atención de sasuke

-Hum- dio vuelta y vio que se acercaban Naji y Sai

-¿Qué hacías?- pregunto sai

-Nada… ¿Y ustedes? No sabía que estarían en esta universidad

-Mmm… veras, entre tantas universidades mi tio poto por esta ya que para él es: "La opción correcta"-

-Ja, yo en cambio… Ya estaba inscripto acá desde hace un buen tiempo- dijo sai con una sonrisa no muy sincera

-¿Y Naruto?- pregunto neji

-Yo que se… no tengo idea- respondió de mala gana

-Wee… que carácter el tuyo- dijo neji

-Lo siento, este no es mi día- respondió sasuke metiendo sus manos en su bolsillo

-Ah… bueno como sea- respondió sai

-Neji, Sai- grito una voz bastante familiar, los tres se dieron vuelta y vieron a las chicas

-¡Hola, chicas!- dijeron prácticamente iguales nejji y sai. Sasuke solo miraba

-¿Cómo están?- dijo sakura dando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de neji y sai, por lo que a el le dio sierta incomodidad pero… no le dio importancia

-Alumnos de KonohaUniversity les invitamos a que ingresen al salón del establecimiento para dar acabo la ceremonia de iniciación presentando los temas que evaluaremos y proyectos que deseamos cumplir, gracias-

ya pasadas las horas, todos se fueron a sus respectivos salones. Por algún error o casualidad de la vida sasuke y sakura les toco el mismo salón ¡El simplemente no lo podía creer!... después de todo, la presentación del maestro y todo eso (Ustedes me entienden xD) las horas habían pasado como si nada… Ya era más de las 18:00 y había terminado el primer día, al salir sakura y sasuke se dirigieron a la mansión. Al llegar notaron la ausencia de Naruto, pero no le dieron mucha importancia:

-Oye, Sasuke- dijo sakura al momento de tocar el primer escalón de la escalera –Gracias por lo de hoy- y subió. Sasuke no pudo evitar dar una pequeña sonrisa…

nOtas finales:

¿Les gusto?

Les pido con el alma que COMENTEN, ¿Si? jauaju... Se que no debería exigir pero, no les ara nada comentar que les pareció el cap. aunque sea comenten lo que no le gusto o ALGO que me de una mínima aprobación o no se, algo... POR FIS..

SALUDOS Y GRACIAS POR LEER!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola:**

**Quisiera dejar en claro ciertos malos entendidos. Este fic no es de Sasuke y Naruto ¡Para nada! Mi intención principalmente fue una historia de SasuSaku no SakuNaru, ¿si? discúlpenme si es que en el fic no se entiende, lo que quería es dejar en claro que no es para nada un fic en el cual contenga material yaoi ¡ Mucho menos DE DOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO! discúlpenme (reintegro) Esto en un principio no lo planee, mi intención fue crear un fic de un circulo amoroso entre esos dos dichos personajes, la verdad que no entiendo el porque de su confusión, si este fic claramente describía escenas en las cuales Sasuke se le insinuaba a Sakura... Lamento esto de verdad... Sin mas nada que decir les dejo el siguiente capitulo... Espero que me disculpen.**

por más que sasuke quería negarse a estar en el mismo salón que sakura, no podía.

-¡Esto esta mal!- se decía enfadado –La tengo que aguantar en mi ¡PROPIA CASA! Y ahora acá, esto es imposible-

-¡Oye, Sasuke!- una voz interrumpió los pensamientos de el enojado Uchiha

-¿Qué?- respondió de mala gana

-¡Que genio!- respondió -¿Y ahora que te pasa? O ¿Es unos de esos días tuyos?-

-¡Ah! ¿Te interesa?- dijo volteando hacia donde provenía esa voz –Shikamaru- se dijo

-Deberías controlar ese mal carácter, sasuke- le dijo acercándose

-No se me da la gana- se coloco las manos en los bolsillos y volvió nuevamente a sus pensamientos, dejando por completo de lado a Shikamaru quien no sabía que responder o hacer frente tal carácter:

-Típico, es un Uchiha- se dijo y se marcho del lugar un tanto molesto

sasuke estaba por completo fastidiado por que debía ver a esa "Molestia" al despertar en su casa, al ir a la universidad, en fin, ¡No la soportaba! ¿Pero por que?

-Maldita sea-

las horas ya habían pasado, el inicio de clases sin duda fue agotador para el. Empezaron ya con trabajos y entes otras cosas. Aun seguía molesto, cuando al fin ese tan esperado descanso de 20 minutos les había llegado. El caminaba por el corredor, se dirigía hacia un lugar totalmente aislado de todo ruido, de toda esa gente. Reviso todos los lugares, hasta que encontró uno: la azotea ¡Era perfecto! Se veía una gran vista, además del gran y tranquilizador silencio, definitivamente ese era su lugar: Tomo su Teleforo, se coloco los auriculares y empiezo a escuchar música. El tiempo había pasado, el no tenia ni idea de que hora era, pues, era tanta la tranquilidad que se quedo hay escuchando música, sentado y relajado.

-Disculpa- se escucho una voz la cual fue totalmente ignorada por el PeliNegro -¡Ey!-

-Hummm...- suspiro molesto -¿Quién es?- dijo casi gritando

-L-lo siento- dijo algo tímida –N-no quería hacerte enfadar. El alzo su mirada y vio a una chica, su color de pelo era negro y largísimo, sus ojos color perlas y además de su figura de infarto. El uniforme sin duda le quedaba genial ¡Era un sueño!

-¿Quién sos? ¿Y… Que haces acá?- le pregunto yendo al lugar donde estaba ella

-Hi-hinata- dijo tartamudeando con la mirada al suelo

-¿Hi-hinata?- le pregunto burlándose de ella

-S-si- respondió

-Hinata… ¿Qué?-

-Hyuga, Hinata Hyuga-

-Ah…- dijo ya al frente de ella

-Yo soy Sasuke…-

-Uchiha, si t-te veo en la t-elevisión- dijo sonrojada interrumpiendo al Uchiha

-Hum, ¿Por qué estas acá?-

-Es que, es que… Estaba buscando a una amiga…-

-¿Y?- le interrumpió a lo que ella agacho aun más su mirada

-Q-que, q-ue, la-la buscaba y-y encontré e-ste lugar- dijo tomando aliento, estaba nerviosa ¡Muy nerviosa! Sasuke se acercaba aun mas a ella, estaba ya frente a sus ojos

-¡Ah! ¿La ves por acá?- le dijo agarrándole el mentón

-N-No- dijo

-¿Y entonces…? ¿Te podrían ir?- le respondió con su vos seductora

-S-si, pe-perdón- y se fue corriendo

-Hah- sonrío de lado y fue nuevamente a su lugar

.

.

.

.

*Hinata entra corriendo al salón de ella donde estaba Sakura, Ino y Tenten a las risas, por lo que ellas la miraron asombradas:

-¿Qué te pasa Hina?- dijo Sakura preocupada

-N-nada- dijo casi sin aliento

-¡Vamos, mírate! ¿Te sucedió algo?- Dijo Ino

-N-nada, es que m-me asus-te co-con u-un bicho- dijo pausando para recuperar aliento

-¿"Un bicho"? ¿Cuál? ¿Dónde?- respondió Tenten

-E-estaba en el pa-patio-

-Ja, igual… ¿Ya estas bien?- le pregunto y Hinata asintió

-¡Sakura! Picarona, asíque hoy llegaste con nada mas que: Sasuke Uchiha, el famosísimo actor, hah…- Dijo Ino con un tono pícaro

-¡Ino!- respondió sonrojada

-Jaja- se rieron las demás

-¡Cuéntanos, Sakura!- dijo Tenten suplicando

-Bueno, si es que quieren saber lo que paso, pues ¡Nada! El tiempo que pude convivir con ellos en parte fue agradable, Naruto…-

-¡NARUTO UZUMAKI!- Grito Ten Ten

-¡Si!- Respondió Sakura

-¡Estas conviviendo con estrellas! Te envidio amiga

-¡Ojo con el Uzumaki! Mira que es mío- dijo tenten en modo de chiste

-¡Jaja! Naruto es mi sobrino-

-¡TU QUE!- dijeron todas excepto Hinata.

-Mi sobrino… Es hijo de la hermana de mi mama-

-¡Tenes un sobrino famoso, rico y guapísimo! Sakura ¡TE ENVIDIO!- Dijo Ino

-Jaja- río Sakura -¿Verdad que si? Con el me llevo de maravillas, es adorable, atento, es algo estupido pero… te encima y te hace reír ¡Es el mejor!-

-¿Y sasuke…? ¿Cómo es el?-

-Ha… ¡ES UN IDIOTA- dijo con un rostro desagradable

-¿Un que?- preguntaron ellas

-Si, es un estupido, arrogante, bipolar y MUCHAS COSAS MAS ¡Con el me llevo de mal en peor!-

.

.

.

.

-Hum, esto es molesto, mi padre me obliga a ir a esta Universidad por la maldita esa "Tenes que ayudarle o te sacare todo lo que tienes" ¿Cómo se atreve a amenazarme? ¡Esto es malo! Mi vida era mejor sin esa maldita molestia

Luego de esto, el timbre toco, el se fue a su salón donde retomaron sus estudios. Ya pasadas las horas (Eran como las 18:00) el se fue con Sakura por supuesto. Al llegar a la mansión, Sasuke fue directamente a ducharse y Sakura se dedico a hablar con Naruto sobre su día en la Universidad…


	5. Chapter 5

al día siguiente Sasuke se levanto, ducho y cepillo sus dientes. El reloj estaba por tocar las 07:30. Bajo y desayuno, luego sakura bajo. Ya era hora de irse, estaban a punto de irse cuando una voz detrás de ellos grito:

-¡Espérenme!-

-¿Eh?- se pregunto sakura dando vuelta su mirada

-Naruto…- balbució la pelirosa

-¡Ustedes! ¿Se iban a ir sin mi?- dijo mientras corría a donde ellos estaban

-¡Hum!- expreso sasuke con su cara seria, pues ese no era su día

-Jaja- dio una pequeña risa y junto a él se fueron.

Subieron al auto y emprendieron camino a la universidad. Ya en el camino se podía apreciar un silencio incomodo, mas para naruto.

-¿¡Que les pasa!? ¿Hoy es el día de "No hablarle a Naruto"?- pregunto con ironía

-No es eso, Naruto- respondió sakura

-Ahh…- respondió

ya habían llegado, Naruto y sakura bajaron, y luego Sasuke. Este ni se molesto en guiar a su hermanastro, ni nada, solo bajo del auto y esquivándolos (prácticamente) se fue:

-Uhh… Que mal carácter, ES UN IDIOTA- dijo sakura enojada mientras veía la figura de sasuke desvanecer a medida que se alejaba del lugar

-Jaja- rio Naruto –Es típico de él, ya te acostumbraras- dijo

-¿"Acostumbrarme"? a ¿Qué… a su carácter?- dijo sakura molesta -¡Jamás pasara! ¿Cómo puedes vivir con el?- pregunto

-Mmm… Pues, al principio no fue fácil convivir con el, pues ¡No me hablaba! Para el tenerme como hermanastro siempre fue una "Molestia" y bueno, yo creo que no es tan difícil llevar su mal genio. Lo que debes hacer es: No hacerle caso y ya…- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo es que terminaron bajo el mismo techo?-

-Emmm… Lo que paso fue que: Él se quería ir de la casa de sus padres, así que eso fue lo que le propuso a su padre. Obviamente Madara no le permitió tal cosa ya que lo conocía y supuso que su vida, básicamente, seria de pura "Parranda" y pues, hay decidió que para que mejore nuestra relación como "hermanos" debíamos compartir un "mismo techo" hasta que yo cumpla mis 18 años…-

-Es un…- y de repente una vos interrumpió la conversación

-Valla, valla… ¿Cómo estas amigo?-

-Jaja, ¡Genial!- respondió –Tenía mucho tiempo de no verte, shikamaru- agrego

-Si, la verdad…- respondió shikamaru con una pequeña sonrisa -¡hola saku!-

-Hola shika- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Y donde están los demás: Sai, Shino, Neji y kiba?

-¡Ey, Naruto!- se escucho un grito

-Hablando de roma- dijo shikamaru

-Jaja- sakura soltó una pequeña risa

-¡Hola!- dijo alegre Naruto -¿Cómo están?-

-Bien, ¿Y vos? Jaja, veo que no has cambiado en nada- Dijo Kiba

-Jaja, verdad que no ¡dattebayo!-¡Cierto!- dijo sai-Sai, Kiba, Shino, Neji… Amigos ¡Como los extrañe!- dijo Naruto con lagrimas en los ojos-Jaja, definitivamente no cambio en nada- dijo sino y todos se largaron a carcajadas...-Jaja, no digas eso Ino ¡TU NUNCA CAMBIAS!- dijo tenten sonrojada-jaja- rio –Vamos, Ten… Tu sabes que es verdad ¿No? Y no puedes negarme lo que sucedió entre ustedes-¡Nada! Ya te lo eh dicho…-¿Cómo que "Nada"? Si yo me entere por hay, digamos que "Un pajarito le dijo a otro pajarito, este pajarito le dijo a otro y haci sucesivamente, hasta que unos de esos tantos pajaritos me lo izo saber… jajaja- no podía dejar de reírse

-¡INO!- dijo sonrojada como un tomate

Ten, no te sierbe de nada negar lo que paso… ¡Vamos admitilo! ¡TU TE AGARRASTE A SHIKAMARU! A-D-M-I-T-I-L-O- dijo ino gritando

-¡Ca-cállate!- dijo tenten tapándole la boca a su amiga que se encontraba muerta de risa

-I-ino, no-no debe-s deci-r es-eso- dijo Hinata

-Vamos, chicas… no sean haci- dijo sakura detrás de ellas

-¡Saku!- dijo tenten

-Otra vez "bromeando" ino…- dijo sakura mirando fijamente a la rubia que se encontraba sin aire de tanto reírse

-s-si- respondió tratando de recuperar aliento

la campana sonó y todos se fueron a sus respectivas aulas, Naruto recién empezaba las clases, y entonces lo ubicaron el 3-C junto a Sai y Neji. Con ellos se fue a su nueva clase, entro y se presentó cuando a lo lejos noto una chica de cabellos negros que hablaba con una rubia y con otra de pelo castaño… definitivamente le llamo bastante la atención.

-¿Quién será?- se pregunto naruto mientras iba a su asiento que quedaba mas o menos a tres asientos de esta. Era un gran lugar y mucho mejor por que desde hay podría estudiar sus gesto, su manera de hablar, en fin, ¡Su... todo!

las horas pasaron como si nada, eran las 11:50 y pronto, a las 12:00, iba a tocar la campana para el almuerzo, Naruto aun seguía viendo a esa desconocida, pero hermosa chica de pelos negros. Neji por un momento se dio cuenta de esas miradas que Naruto le echaba a su prima, pero no le dio mucha importancia. Ya el descanso había llegado, Naruto se dedico a observar un tempo mas a hinata, a todo lo que le preguntaban el asentía y decía: "-ajam…-"estaba por completo interesado por aquella chica, que por lo que veía era amiga de Sakura.

.

.

.

.

-Ey, sakura… Mira por allá, pero disimuladamente- dijo ino en forma de susurro, apuntando detrás de ella

-¿Qué cosa?- respondió mirando para atrás

-Ese, tu primo. Tiene tiempo de estar mirando hacia acá- dijo

-Mmm… No será nada, quizá esta viendo a otro lado y tu piensas otra cosas…- le dijo sin interés sakura

-Dime, Sakura… ¿Como te esta yendo con el Uchiha?-

-¡Otra vez con eso! Ya les dije que me llevo mal con el… nada mas-

-Mmm… es que en verdad quisiéramos saber como es convivir con ellos dos ¡ESTAN DE INFARTO!- dijo Ino

-No tiene nada en especial convivir con ellos dos, Naruto es genial. Le eh tomado mucho aprecio, en cambio sasuke es como no existiera. Ya se, ¿Quieren venir con migo a esa gran mansión?

-Si, dale- dijo ten ten

-Obvio, querida- dijo Ino

-S-si- dijo tímida Hinata

-jaja, de acuerdo… Después de las clases iremos para allá- dijo sakura

.

.

.

-Uhmmm… que tranquilidad…- dijo sasuke suspirando –Esto es lo que buscaba, un buen ambiente donde pensar…

Sasuke empezó a recordar uno que otros eventos, el primero que se le vino a la mente la muerte de su madre, recordaba claramente ese día

_FlashBack_

sasuke se encontraba jugando en el inmenso patio trasero con su hermano mayor: Itachi, cuando de repente se escucho un gran grito, Itachi al igual que Sasuke se asustaron y corriendo se dirigieron a dentro de la gran mansión, al entrar se encontraron con mas de 5 hombres que tenían a sus padres, unos de ellos tenia a su madre, el delincuente le apuntaba con un arma:

-Denme todo lo de valor ¡Ahora!- exigía uno de los delincuentes

-To-tomen todo- dijo Madara

-Apúrense- agrego luego

Luego empezaron a tirar todo lo que estaba en su camino, tomando mas de una estatua de oro, relojes y anillos que se encontraban en las habitaciones de arriba, además de los collares. Sasuke e Itachi se encontraban mirando desde una puerta escondidos, cuando estos cinco delincuentes se iban a ir su madre los había visto y detrás de ellos unos de los delincuentes detrás de ellos, ella abrió grande los ojos y grito:

-¡NOOO!- corriendo hacia ellos, el delincuente que le apuntaba disparo, el mundo y el tiempo en ese instante parecía detenerse, todo iba lento y ese ruido del disparo estremeció a todas las personas que se encontraban observando. Ella al llegar a ese lugar recibió ese disparo en su pulmón cayendo a unos centímetros de sus hijos, ellos la miraban anonadados. Madara golpeo fuerte a los dos que se encontraban frente a él, les saco el arma y les disparo a cada uno de ellos. Uno logro darle un disparo en su hombro. Terminado esto él se dirigía a su esposa quien se encontraba tirada en el suelo ensangrentada, Madara tan solo gritaba y lloraba…

_Fin Del FlashBack_

-Humm… en aquel tiempo habría llorado, ahora solo en un simple recuerdo- dijo sasuke

Cuando un ruido impidió que sasuke siguiera con sus recuerdos

To be continued….


	6. Chapter 6

-¿Qué acaso no se pude encontrar PAZ en esta maldita Universidad?- Gruño el Uchiha

-Veo que sigues con ese mal genio- dijo el anónimo

-Humm…- expreso –Itachi- agrego por lo que el otro largo una pequeña risa

-¿Aun me conoces?- dijo, prácticamente, burlándose

-Hah, veo que sigues con ese detestable "Sentido del humor"- dijo Sasuke molesto

-Ya, ya… Enojon-

-¿Qué haces acá?- pregunto sin mas el Azabache

-Mmm… Sabes que estudio acá desde antes que tu, hermanito. Aparte, conociéndote como te conozco lo primero que supe era que buscarías un lugar donde, según vos, hubiese "paz". Tras pensar y pensar… Supe que el lugar indicado era este- miro hacia al frente y aprecio el paisaje suspirando –Es un buen lugar-

-¿Ya sabes todo?-pregunto

-¿Qué debo saber?-

- Déjate de rodeos y dime…- Itachi asintió y no pudo contenerse, y soltó una pequeña risa burlona.

-Hah- se podía saber que eso le molesto

-Bueno, eu! Mejor me iré-

-¿Qué esperas?- dijo ya con tono molesto

-Espero que el tenerte acá no me traiga problemas, espero que el mantenerte sereno sea un trabajo fácil para vos, Idiota- dijo mientras se iba

-Hah-

.

.

.

-Chicas, chicas- dijo Ino algo exaltada por lo que asusto a las demas

-¿Qué INO?- Dijo Sakura molesta

-¿El fin de semana podríamos ir a algún lado?-

-Mmmm…- pensaba Sakura

-¡Ya se podríamos ir a la playa!- dijo casi gritando la rubia, es mas, hasta se pudo escuchar en todo el campus de aquella Universidad

-INO!- regaño Ten ten –Si quieres puedo comprarte un alta voz- agrego luego

-Bueno, Ten… no soporte la emoción- respondió con la cabeza agachada y las demás se largaron a carcajadas

-Jaja, eso seria una buena idea- dijo Sakura – Luego nos preocuparemos de eso, por ahora debemos ocuparnos en ir de PIJAMADA- agrego

-Nee, chicas- dijo una voz tímida

-¿Si? ¿Qué pasa, Hina?- dijo Sakura dirigiendo la mirada hacia ella

-Etto- dijo algo nerviosa –Hoy no-no podré ir- dijo casi en susurro

-¿Qué?- dijeron las demás al unísono

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Ten ten

-Etto, verán…- izo pausa para inhalar algo de aire –Mi-mi her-hermana llega ho-hoy…-

¿TU QUE?- dijeron todas a acepción de Hinata

-Hai- asintió –Mi-mi hermana me-menor- dijo evitando un poco el tartamudeo

-¿Cómo es que no sabíamos de ella?- dijo algo dolida Ino

-E-es que… hace po-co su-supe que tenia una her-mana- trato de explicar

-Mmm… No nos puedes hacer esto- dijo Ten ten

-Go-gomene- dijo con la vista hacia al suelo

-Esta bien. Pero hina ¿Por qué no la traes con nosotras? De esa forma podemos conocerla, ¿No?- dijo Sakura tratando de encontrar una salida al asunto

-Ha-hay- dijo Hinata levantando la vista con una radiante sonrisa

HinataPOV*

salí de la Universidad con un sentimiento de culpabilidad, me sentí mal dejarla irse sin mi ¿En verdad estuve bien? Camine varias cuadras tratando de despejar un poco mi mente -¡Hah!- suspire pesadamente. Mi hermana menor la que nunca conocí llegaría hoy para conocernos, oí que era modelo ¿A caso era cierto eso? Me limite a buscar una respuesta y agarre mi teléfono, saque los auriculares y lo conecte al celular, luego me los puse en la oreja y comencé a escuchar música… El caminar y escuchar música con aquella brisa fría, era, definitivamente, lo indicado para pensar…

Llegué a mi casa en cuestión de poco tiempo, entre y hay estaba mi padre… espera ¿Qué hacia hay?

-Pa-pa- le dije, el tan solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa -¿No ibas por mi her-hermana?- dije esa palabra algo extrañada, no era costumbre llamar alguien de esa forma ¿Hermana? Ni yo podía creer ese hecho

-Ella lega al aeropuerto a las 19:20 y son las 18:54- dijo insinuando algo

-¿Y quieres que te acompañe?- supuse a lo que el asintió con una leve sonrisa

salimos, nos dirigimos al auto y emprendimos viaje con dirección al aeropuerto. Al llegar nos sentamos en unos asientos que daban justo frente a un gran paisaje que mostraba mas que aviones despejando y el azulado cielo.

mire el reloj de mi muñeca y este apuntaba ya a las 19:18, alce la mirada y a lo lejos pude divisar un avión que venia -¿Era ese el avión que traería a mi hermana?-me pregunte, sentí en mi interior una fuerte pesadez acompañado de algún hormigueo en mi cuerpo, ¿Nervios? ¿Eran nervios lo que sentía? Cuando vi bajar gente, entre quella multitud salio una chica bastante parecida a mi… Su cabello era algo castaño, casi parecido al color de Neji, pero lo puede ver algo negro. Sus ojos eras por completos blancos ¿extraño? Su vestimenta consistía en un hermoso vestido corto de color violeta claro, con unos perfectos zapatos, no muy altos, de color negro. Una cartera blanca junto a un hermoso y perfecto collar de perlas. Mi padre salio inmediata mente a recibirla una vez que pudo reconocerla ¡Era demasiado hermosa!

-Hola, soy Hanabi Hyuga- se presento ella haciendo una reverencia de cortesía

-Ho-ho soy Hinata Hyuga- me presente luego yo

-Ella es tu hermana, es un año menor que tu. Vivió este tiempo con sus abuelos allá en Corea del Sur. Ella es japonesa desde que nació, solo que a los 9 años tuvo que irse- explico mi padre

luego de presentarnos nos dirigimos a mi casa, ella se iba a quedar con miigo en mi habitación.

FinHinataPOV*

-Oye- dijo la nueva hyuga a Hinata

-¿Si?-

-¿Te molesta si veo algo tuyo?- pregunto

-¿Cómo que?- pregunto hinata algo extrañada

To be Continued….


	7. Chapter 7

-emh… Perdón que te pida esto, pero- dijo algo avergonzada –Mientras acomodaba mi ropa en tu closet encontré…- saco un cuaderno –Esto- Hinata no supo que responder puesto a que lo que tena entre las manos era el cuaderno donde escribía sus mas intimo y profundos sentimientos

-Etto… Nee-chan- dijo algo roja Hinata –Ese es mi diario intimo- agrego y no pudo evitar agachar la cabeza de la vergüenza, obvio lo que le pedía su hermana era algo… ¿Inapropiado?

-¿Eh?- dijo –Lo siento- dijo algo avergonzada

-Mmm… No importa- dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa

de repente el teléfono de Hinata suena, al dirigirse hacia este pudo divisar el nombre de la persona que le envío aquel mensaje de texto -¿Sakura?- se dijo

"_Amiga, las chicas y yo nos preguntamos si aceptaste_

_nuestro trato ¿Vendrás? Por favor ven, queremos conocer_

_a la nueva integrante… te esperamos_

_ Sakura"_

-Mmm?- Hinata dirigió la mirada a su hermana -¿Quie-res conoce-r a mi…s amigas?- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Eh?- expreso –Hai- asintió

luego hanabi se metió a la ducha mientras hinata buscaba algo que ponerse. Después de varios minutos se decidió por unos pantalones de media caña, unas zapatillas de color negras y una blusa simple de color rosa claro. Eligio hacerse una cola de caballo y dejar que su flequillo tome lugar en su frente ¡Eso le asentaba de maravillas! Un vestuario simple y con mucha originalidad como lo era Hinata. Luego de varios minutos sale Hanabi la vio y dijo

-Wow… hermanita que bella que estas- expreso con cierto punto de admiración

-G-gracias- dijo tímida la OjiPerla

hinata bajo a pedir permiso a su padre mientras Hanabi elegía que ponerse, esa noche hacia bastante calor así que elegiría algo cómodo y fresco para ir. Ella Eligio una pollera de shin color azul claro que le llegaba arriba de la rodilla, una blusa negra marca Rue21 que marcaba a la perfección sus senos y sus perfectas caderas y su lisa panza, y unos zapatos sandalias con plataforma color negro Luego se soltó el pelo y se izo un pequeño rodete atrás (Con unos pocos mechones) se lo sostuvo con unas hebillas y dejo que un mechón recorriera la parte derecha de su rostro. Se aplico un poco de rubor, se delineo y pinto los ojos de un color rosado claro y los labios del mismo color.

Simplemente perfecto, eso sin duda le quedaba de maravillas.

hinata había subido y la vio totalmente deslumbrada

-He-hermana es-tas hermo-sa- le dijo Hinata admirad de la gran figura de su hermana y no habría de sorprenderse, ella era modelo y por lo tanto su figura era la que cualquier mujer desearía

-Gracias, Hina- le dijo la nueva hyuuga con una gran sonrisa

-Pa-pa nos dejo ¿Vamo-s?- le dijo y la otra asintió.

Luegos de unos minutos se dirigieron a la mansión de Sasuke la cual compartía temporal mente con Naruto y Zakura. Al llegar se apresuraron a tocar el timbre y Sasuke les atendió

-Hola- dijo indiferente el uchiha

-Ho-hola Sasuke- dijo algo tímida Hinata

-¿Ah? Sos la de la azotea ¿Hinata, no?- dijo el azabache tratando de recordar si ese era su nombre

-Hai- asintió hinata

-Eres amiga de Sakura, eh-

-Si ¿E-sta?- le dijo la hyuga un tanto avergonzada

-Si, esta arriba con las demás. Pasa- le dijo apartándose y dejándole el paso libre, Hinata entro y detrás de esta una chica igual a esta, según los pensamientos de Sasuke era idéntica. Se la notaba muy femenina y sexy, su figura era de morir

-Mmm… ¿Que tenemos acá?- se dijo sasuke al ver a la bella hyuga menor

-¿Mmm? ¿Quien es la bella señorita que te acompaña?- pregunto el Uchiha viendo fijamente a Hanabi

-Ah, e-ella es mi-mi herman-a- respondió Hinata

-Pude saber eso con tan solo verla ¿Son gemelas?- pregunto

-No- dijo la hermana menor –Soy un año menor que ella. Soy Hyuga Hanabi, mucho gusto- se presento la PeliCastaña extendiendo su mano en modo de saludo

-Uhiha Sasuke- se presento luego el tomando la mano de la bella chica

-¿Eh? ¿Sasuke Uchiha?- dijo con un tono de sorpresa

-El mismo-

-No me lo creo ¡Sasuke Uchiha el famosísimo actor frente a mi!- expreso incrédula

-Jaja- solto una pequeña risa –Dime ¿A que te dedicas? Por tu deslumbrante figura ¿debes ser modelo, no?-

-Si, de hecho- respondió algo tímida acariciando su cabello

-Dime ¿A que debo la visita de una bella jovencita?- dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa

-Pues, vin-e a conocer a mi hermana- dijo ruborizada

-¿Solo a ella?- pregunto insinuando algo…

-Etto… Quizá-

-¡Hinata!- una vos detrás interrumpió la "entretenida" conversación

-Sa-sakura-chan- dijo alegre Hinata dirigiéndose a ella

-Supongo que luego terminaremos de hablar tranquilamente, Ha-na-bi- dijo el Uchiha con su vos "sensual" lo que izo que la hyuga se ruborice mas

-Sa-Saku ella es mi-mi her-mana- presento Hinata a su hermana

-Hola mucho gusto, Haruno Sakura- se presento

-Hola, Hyuha Hanabi, el gusto es mío- se presento educadamente

Sakura pudo saber que era una chica muy bella, su figura ella deslumbrante y lo que llevaba puesto le acentuaba muy bien. Subieron arriba y hay pudo ver a otras dos chicas mas. Sakura se dedico a decirle a ella quien era la voluminosa chica que se encontraba en aquel cuarto

-Chicas, ella es Hyuga Hanabi. Es la hermana menor de Hinata-

-Hola, Ino yamanaka-

-Ten Ten-

-Es un placer conocerlas- dijo Hanabi haciendo una reberencia

-El plcer es nuestro- dijeron las otras dos en unisono

pasaron las horas y las chicas estaban divertidas haciendo estupideces (xD) hanabi se habria adaptado rápidamente a ellas y ya las trataba como si la conociera durante años. Ellas le preguntaron varias cosas, Hanabi las respondió sin ningún problema. Eran las 00:21 y estaban a punto de ver una película de romance cuando de repente entra Naruto

-Sakura-Chan- dijo mientras habría la puerta y ingresaba dentro de la habitación. Al entrar pudo ver a todas y a alguien que jamás había visto pero que le pareció ser la gemela de Hinata

-Hola, chicas- saludo alegre el Uzumaki

-¿Humh? ¿Estoy viendo doble?- dijo naruto refiriéndose a Hanabi

-Jaja- rio Sakura ante el comentario del rubio –Naruto, ella es Hyuga Hanabi

es hermana menor de Hinata- aclaro –Por cierto ellas son, Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga. Creo que a ella la conoces y Tenten- las demás asintieron

-Jeje, aun no tuve el placer de hablar con Hinata, pero… En otros aspectos la conozco- dio una sonrisa –Emh, Uzumaki Naruto. Gusto en conocerlas chicas, Hanabi-

-El gusto es mío- respondió la menor de los hyuga –Por cierto ¿eres famoso?-

-Emm… No con esa actitud, pero… algo reconocido ¿Por?-

-Tu apellido es muy nombrado de donde vengo-

-Ah… ¿Eso es cierto?- llevo su mano a su cabello y formo una gran sonrisa- Supongo que el estar con mi hermano me ah echo un tanto conocido en algunos lugares-

-¡¿Sasuke Uchiha es tu hemrano?!- pregunto algo sorprendida la hyuga ¿Cómo era posible? Sasuke era de pelo negro y de ojos de igual color y ¿El? Es rubio de ojos celestes. Si ese era el caso, pues… que madre mas sociable las de ellos

-No hermanos de sangre- aclaro el rubio por lo que la otra aclaro ideas

-Bueno Naruto ¿Qué venias a decirme?- Interrumpió la PeliRosa

-Ah, si. Las órdenes que han pedido ya están abajo-

-Gracias por avisarme, Naruto-kun- agradeció Sakura

-Bueno, ya que les avise me retiro. Gusto en conocerlas chicas- y se fue, no paso mucho que las chicas retomaron las actividades que estaban haciendo. Hanabi estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Muy pronto el reloj toco la media noche, por lo que las hermanas Hyuga debían irse y así fue.

Era la mañana de un lluvioso y frío viernes. Hinata se había levantado temprano para dirigirse a la Universidad. A las 08:00 se fue

.

.

.

-Oye, Sakura ¿Cómo te cayo la hermanita se Hina?- pregunto Ino

-Pues bien. No tengo ninguna mala impresión de ella ¿Por?- respondió casi sin interés la PeliRoda

-Es que me pareció algo… algo- se detuvo la rubia al escuchar a Hinata por detrás llamándolas y muy pronto ya estaba frente a ellas

-Ohaio, Hinata-Chan- saludo amablemente la Haruno

-Ohaio- agrego la rubia. Minutos después habrían ingresado a los salones para retomar sus estudios

Hay se encontraba una vez mas el despresiable Uchiha hablando con una serie de "FansGirls" pero ¡Por favor! Rebajarse a ese punto era caer muy bajo. Verlas como trataban de que el arrogante y desinteresado morocho les haga caso, definitivamente, ante su juicio, era lo mas bajo que una mujer puede caer por un hombre. El Uchiha había visto como la pelirosa lo miraba con una cara de disgusto y en el se formo una sonrisa arrogante lo que ella pudo ver. En segundos el sensey había ingresado y e cuestión de minutos ya estaban copiando la tarea de ese gran pizarrón.

.

.

.

-Oye, Naruto- susurro el castaño

-¿Qué?- pregunto el otro con el mismo tono

-Escuche que Hinata tenia una hermana ¿Es cierto eso?- pregunto

-Si, Shikamaru- contesto casi sin interés

-¿La conociste? ¿Cómo es ella?-

-Digamos que si. Ella es algo diferente a Hinata, pero en lo físico son extremadamente iguales. Aunque Hanabi…-

-Ah, con que ese era su nombre- interrumpió a Naruto y el asintió

-Su figura femenina es un poco más delgada que la de Hinata- aseguro

-¿Quieren venir y dar las clases?- dijo el sensey molesto al escuchar que esos dos estaban hablando mientras el explicaba

-N…no sensey, lo siento- respondió naruto

después de varias horas ¡La bendita campana sonó! Y todos salieron al comedor. Sasuke se dedico a ir a "su lugar".

.

.

.

-Oigan chicas, mañana a las 12:00 del medio día nos juntamos e iremos a la playa mi madre se ofreció a llevarlas ¿Qué dicen?- dijo Tenten

-Eso estaría de maravillas, Ten- respondió

-Listo, quedamos así. Mañana nos vamos a ¡LA PAYA!- Dijo Ino gritando las ultimas dos palabras

-Por cierto, Hina. Puedes llevar a tu hermana- agrego la pelirosa

-H-hai, arigato- asintió y agradeció con una gran sonrisa la Hyuga

-Ah, me falto decirles que… Naruto ira con migo y posiblemente el idiota del Uchiha

.

.

.

.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8 Dia de playa: Parte 1

la luz del sol penetraba en el cuarto de la joven Haruno, poco a poco tomaba lugar en aquella oscura habitación La pelirosa lentamente abría sus ojos y los cerraba rápidamente al percibir tan repentina luz.  
-Ahhh- bostezo mientras se levantaba y se dirigió a su ventana que quedaba a solo metros de su cama y rascándose el ojo izquierdo llego a su ventanal, ya hai, se dispuso a abrir las puertas de aquel grande ventanal para luego dirigirse a su balcón. Ya hay suspiro y largo una pequeña risita acompañada de una gran sonrisa  
-¡Hoy a la playa!- gritaba feliz alzando sus brazos al aire  
se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, se ducho y terminado eso se dirigió a buscar atuendos para "El día playero" (según Ino) escogió dos prendas un trikini con estampado floral y volante Sissy de Amore & Sorvete y se lo puso, para no "andar mostrando su parte baja" se coloco un pantalón corto de playa en tejido de toalla de ASO y guardo un hermoso Beach Sexy Cover-up con vuelos sin tirante de color blanco en un hermoso bolso playero color piel. Hecho todo tomo unas sandalias playeras super abiertas, con una sola cinta que va desde los dedos a la parte alta del empeine y se une alrededor del tobillo con una pulsera fina y delicada de color rosa.

.

-Mmm... esto va a ser el mejor dia- se decía la rubia colocando sus prendas en su bolso -veamos, llevare esto, esto ¡Hah! y esto- dijo tomando un short mini de shin, una top de color blanca con estampados de corazones. Tomo unas sandalias playeras de color negro. Tomo su bikini con corazones cortados a láser de ASOS White y se lo puso, debajo se puso una mini pollera de shin azul claro y se coloco las sandalias, tomo sus lentes de sol "Ojos de gato" y se dispuso a bajar

.

-Mmm, supongo que me pondré esto, debajo esto y estas zandalias- se dijo la peli castaña tomando una bikini blanco Fiji de Pour Moi, un pantalón corto boardshorts a rayas St Lucia de Baku, tomo unos anteojos de sol y guardo en un bolso playero color rosa las demás prendas junto con su protector solar y entre otras cosas mas -listo- dijo para luego bajar

.

-Mmm... Hinata, dime ¿A que hora nos vamos?- pregunto la menor de los hyuga colocándose su bikini en color frambuesa Azure de Pour Moi, luego se puso un vestido largo de playa con escote palabra de honor fruncido y estampado gráfico de ASOS y se coloco unos zapatos de plataforma plástico de color blanco  
-su-supongo que a-a las 11:00- dijo colocándose un vestido de playa con estampado náutico estilo años 50 de ASOS y unas slaps con plataforma adornadas de color blanco, a ella no le gustaba usar bokinis no era muy propio para ella. Ademas coloco un par de lentes de sol, bloqueador solar y entre otras cosas  
-¿Vamos?- dijo Hanabi  
-Hai- asintió

.

-Sakura-Chan- una vos la llamo por detrás de la puerta  
-Mmm?- se dijo -¿Naruto?- pregunto  
-Si ¿Se puede pasar?-  
-Claro, pasa- le dio permiso  
-Oye, te vine a avisar que iré con vos-  
-¿Encerio? Que bueno- dijo con una sonrisa  
-Y... emm- izo pausa -Ira tambien Sasuke, le acabo de preguntar y dijo que ira-  
-Oh, esta bien- dijo con un tono de desagrado  
-Emm... Nos vemos abajo, yo conducire-  
-¿Nos llevaras?-  
-Si- respondio saliendo de la habitación  
-¡Oye Naruto!- le grito para que no se valla  
-¿Que?- volvió a entrar a la habitación  
-Emmm... La madre de mi amiga, Tenten, se ofreció a llevarnos-  
-Oh, entiendo... pero creo que va a hacer conveniente de que yo me encargue de ustedes, no vamos a causarles molestias a la madre de tu amiga- dio una sonrisa -Yo las llevare y punto-

-Arigato, Naruto-Kun- le agradeció  
-Ah, por cierto... Estas hermosa-  
-¿Verdad que si?- dijo un tanto sonrojada a lo que el otro asintió  
naruto ya tenia listo todo lo que llevaría: su traje de baño, que consistía en un bóxer similar a los de los nadadores y su par de ojotas. Un toallon, su bloqueador solar y sus infaltable camiseta a cuadros rojos y negros. Se coloco unos short livianos y una remera simple, se puso unos tenis negros. Tomo su gorra y una gran sombrilla, ya listo, salio en busca del auto.  
*En la habitación de Sasuke*  
sasuke no tenia planeado meterse al mar por lo que se puso un short liviano, una camiseta azul y unos tenis color negros. No estaba muy de acuerdo con la salida, mas aun el de ir sin previo aviso y así de metido entre ellas, pero le insistió Naruto. Ademas de que su productor daria por esos lados, tendría la oportunidad de aclarar las continuas faltas al estudio de grabación. Eso produjo varias quejas ya que la novela que esta en desarrollo se habría retrasado.  
-Ni modo, no me queda otra que ir- se decia

.

-Naruto habria arrancado el auto, sakura junto a sasuke salieron, subieron al auto y se dirigieron a la casa de cada una de las amigas de sakura que reciente mente, Naruto, había conocido. Primero pasaron por lo de tenten, le explicaron a la madre de esta que era Naruto el encargado de llevarlas y traerlas por lo que la madre soltera le pidió que conduciría con cuidad y que cuidara a su "-pequeña hija-" (según ella). Luego se dirigieron a lo de Ino, después por Hinata y su hermana Hanabi. Hubo ciertas caras de admiración por parte de los dos adolescentes, ellas eran hermosas. Naruto condujo una hora y 20 minutos, en ese lapso de tiempo las chicas estaban hablando de cosas que ellas entendían (Según el azabache). Llegaron y apreciaron el gran paisaje que mostraba aquella playa, el color cristalino que entonaba ese extenso mar, a lo lejos se notaba un color azul intenso. Las montañas que se divisaban a un costado, era, simplemente, el mejor paisaje.  
se podía divisar a una gran cantidad de gente que iba y venia, había otros que estaban jugando en el mar. Otros recién ingresaban y buscaban un buen lugar para instalarse. Habia otros que, por su parte, hacian actividades como: jugar al futbool, boleybol o al tennis. Ellos se dirigieron a un buen lugar, instalaron la sombrilla.  
-Ino, Tenten, Hina, Hanabi... Vamos metanse con migo- dijo la Haruno  
-Etto, nee... Yo-yo- decía la hyuga mayor entre balbuceo -No-no quier-o-  
-Hinata-Chan, vamos...- al no ver respuesta de la pelinegra dirige su mirada a las otras -¿Tenten? ¿Ino?-  
-Yo creo que si me metere- respondio Tente  
-Yo tambien- agrego la rubia  
-¡Genial!- dicho esto se fueron con dirección al mar. Estaban justo por entrar cuando Naruto sale detrás de ellas y agarra a Sakura y la tira  
-¡NAARUTOOOO!- gritaba la Haruno parándose  
-Jajaja- no paraba de reírse, estaba apunto de salir cuando tenten apareció frente a el y Sakura se dirigió a tras, entre las dos lo tiraron. Los demas observaron la escena riéndose, Sasuke se encontraba hablando por teléfono.  
-¡Eso no se vale, Sakura-chan!- reprochaba el rubio  
-Ah, no se... Tu empezaste- dijo chocando palmas con su cómplice  
-¿Ah, si? Entonces van a ver- dijo tomando a Sakura y tirando la, lo mismo fue para Tenten

.

-Jajaja, Hina yo me voy con ellos dos ¿Vas?-  
-Hai- asintió, se fueron dejando al azabache sumido en "su mundo"  
las demás se fueron y se unieron al juego de aquel trío Estuvieron un buen tiempo jugando en el agua cuando Sakura decidió irse por que le agarro un poco de frío a causa de la brisa. Caminaba pensando cuando alguien por atrás le grito  
-¡Hey, lindura! ¿Como te llamas?-  
ella no respondió solo siguió caminando cuando el causante de aquel "piropo" le detuvo el paso agarrando su brazo, cuando Sakura sintió eso vio que aquel estaba acompañado con otros tres mas  
-¿Eh? ¡ Suéltame!- le grito tratando de zafarse  
-Si me decir tu nombre, hermosa-  
-¿Y si no quiero?- desafía la pelirosa  
-Ah, parece que tenemos a una rebelde- dijo con tono burlesco y los otros rieron -Supongo que me pondría triste que una belleza como vos no quisiera, al menos, decirme su nombre- le dijo llevando su mano a su cintura y empujándola hacia su cuerpo  
-¿Que haces? ¡ Déjame!- grito tratando de que alguien la escucharan pero ninguno le daba ni el mínimo caso. Lo próximo que intento es retirar las manos de aquel chico rubio pero no pudo su fuerza no era mucho

.

-¡Ahh!- bostezo el ojinegro, abriendo sus ojos y sacándose los auriculares de sus orejas mientras miraba a su entorno. Al mirar detenidamente pudo observar una escena, al mirar detenidamente observo el color de pelo de la chica que estaba agarrada al rubio, era rosa  
-¿Sakura?- se dijo  
_-¡Sueltame maldito pervertido!- escucho la vos de la Haruno_  
-¡Sakura!- grito alarmado por la situación

.

-Vamos, no grites de esa manera, bon bon- le decía mientras se acercaba  
-creo que ya te dijeron que la sueltes ¿Acaso eres tan imbécil que no lo entiendes? ¿O simplemente eres un retrasado?- se escucho una vos  
-Aaah...- dijo soltando a Sakura y entregándosela a uno de los que lo acompañaba

-veo que tenemos "el príncipe que rescata a la princesa"-  
-Hah, lo sabia... Eres demaciado idiota para darte cuenta de lo que te are si no la sueltas- desafio el Uchiha  
-Jajaja- rio -tenes un buen sentido del humor-  
-Lo que tengo es menos pacsiencia- siguio desafiandolo  
-Sa-sasuke- susurro mirando al Uchiha sorprendida  
los otros dos se pusieron frente a al rupio y cruzaron de brasos  
-Cobarde, te escondes detras de estos pateticos- dijo el azabache  
-No, no... solo que me quiero ahorrar el trabajo de partirte la cara "niño bonito"- lo ultimo lo dijo en forma de burla  
**a lo lejos Naruto pudo ver a su hermanastro frente a dos tipos, sakura detras de estos con otro **  
**-¿Que esta pasando?- se dijo cuando pudo ver que uno le lanzaba una piña a el Uchiha, supo que necesitaba ayuda y se a ellos**


	9. Chapter 9 Dia playero: Parte 2

-¡Sasuke! ¡Sasuke!- grito el rubio de ojos azules corriendo hacia la escena, acción que le llamo la atención a las otras cuatro que se encontraban, en ese momento, hablando detrás de el. Sasuke se encontraba con el rostro ligeramente dado vuelta producto al puñetazo que habría recibido. El chico de cabellos naranjas, el cual fue autor de dicho golpe, sonrio y largo una risa la cual (Para el) significaba que tuvo en parte "Victoria". El azabache quien se encontraba en esa posición formo una sonrisa de lado, un tanto arrogante y burlesco. Giro su rostro y miro fijamente al divertido Pein, sonrió, toco su labio inferior y dijo:  
-Admito que, en parte, tu golpe fue...- izo pausa y le izo frente -algo "fuerte", lo admito. Pero con eso no puedes dejarme fuera de combate- solto una pequeña risa  
-Jaja ¿Quieres hacerte el "valiente" don "espectáculo"? ¿Quieres probar algo "Del mundo real"?- desafio  
-Jaaja ¿Probar? Ya eh probado mucho de lo que vos llamas "El mundo real", pero... supongo que aun no del mundo de la "delincuencia"- rio -eso seria algo que, aparte de romperte la cara, desearía probar-  
-¿Quieres hacerme enojar "Niño bonito"?- hablo el de atrás  
-No me importaria- dirigio su mirada llena de adrenalina al rubio de una coleta  
-¡Sasuke!- llamo el ojiazul -¿Que haces?- pregunto mirando el entorno -Sa-sakua- susurro  
-Naruto, no te metas. Largate, que desfigurarle la cara a este maldito no costara demasiado tiempo-  
-¡Sakura!- llamo una PeliCastaña corriendo con otras tres mas por detrás  
-¡Sasuke! déjate de armar lios ¡BASTA!- grito el rubio hermanastro del Uchiha con autoridad  
-Esto no se quedara asi, idiota. Esto lo saldremos mas tarde- amenazo el rubio de una coleta -Te han salvado estas señoritas- miro a las chicas que denotaban un rostro asustado y sonrio, se acerco al azabache y le susurro -Mas tarde te arrepentirás de cada una de tus palabras, idiota- y se fue junto a los otros tres. Sakura respiro agitadamente, agarro su cabeza y se tiro en la arena, no pudo evitar descompensarse al presenciar tal escena, la cual habría causado ella. Tampoco pudo sostener las lagrimas.  
-¡Sakura-Chan!- dijo el rubio dirigiéndose a toda prisa a donde se encontraba la pelirosa  
-Lo-lo si...en...t-to- dijo la Haruno entre pausado a causa de la agitación y la falta del aire  
-No hables ¡Llamen a un medico!- grito la rubia  
inmediatamente buscaron algún tipo de atención para la aturdida Haruno. Lo encontraron, pero no fue mucho lo que le solo un tranquilizante, pues... era un ataque de nervios. Le recomendaron que repose al menos 2 horas. Fueron donde se habrían ubicado:  
-Oye, Sasuke ¿Que fue lo que paso?- pregunto el primo de la pelirosa asustado  
-Mmm... se estaba sobre pasando- respondio tranquilamente  
-¿COMO?- dijo exaltado el rubio  
-Pues, la agarraron y no la quisieron soltar. Si no hubiese aparecido, en verdad no sabia que le hubiese pasado-  
-Por Dios, Sasuke. Que suerte que estuviste...-  
-Gracias- agradecio una vos por detras, a lo que los dos dieron vuelta la mirada  
-Sakura... ¿Estas bien?- pregunto el rubio  
-Hai- asintio -Queria agradecerle a Sasuke el haberme defendido. En serio, muchas gracias- sonrio  
-Hum... de nada- dijo y se retiro

.

.

.

**-Esto no se va a quedar haci, ese imbécil va a pagar caro- hablo con voz maliciosa tomando un cuchillo y envolviéndolo en una tela, para después guardarla en su bolsillo y sonrió.**

.

.

.  
-Sasuke, ya va a oscurecer. Mira el cielo ¡Esta nubladisimo! Debemos irnos- sugirio el rubio  
-Si, esta bien. Buscare el auto, manejare yo. Ustedes preparase

sasuke se dirigía hacia el auto. A lo lejos lo pudo divisar, fue directo y entro al interior. Tomo las llaves e intento arrancarlo, pero por algún motivo, no puedo. Al bajarse noto que el tiempo se estaba volviendo mas agresivo y se dispuso a revisar la causa del problema. Busco y encontró algo misterioso, varios de los cables que componían el motor hubiesen sido arrancados. Al ver eso maldición por dentro, al pensar siguió revisando por si le faltaba algo y pudo ver 2 ruedas pinchadas  
-¡Mierdaa!- grito -¡Maldita sea! ¿Y ahora?- maldicio a los cuatro vientos  
-Eso a causa de tu bocota- una vos se escucho, el azabache se dio vuelta y al mirar a la persona pudo reconocerla. Era aquel de cabellos anaranjados  
-¿Tu fuiste autor de esto?- le pregunto serio  
-¿Y si fuese un "Si" ? ¿Que?- saco un cuchillo  
-¿No crees que es demasiado cobarde de tu parte llevar arma blanca, mientras que yo no tengo nada?- le dijo sereno.  
-No me importa- dijo, el azabache se abalanzó al de pelo naranja, tomo su brazo izquierdo y golpeo contra el suelo su muñeca para poder soltar el cuchillo que llevaba. El otro no tenia movilidad y entonces el Uchiha aprovecho esto, lo desarmó, saco el cuchillo; lo tiro. Y comenzó a pegarle. Por detrás se escucho a alguien, el actor se dio vuelta y miro asombrado pues el que estaba frente a el tenia en sus manos un arma  
-Parate, idiota- le dijo -Ahora no sos tan "valiente" ¿Verdad?- le dijo burlándose  
-Hum... Cobarde- dijo el famoso actor  
-¿Cobarde?- pregunto divertido -Tu tenacidad me sorprende, pero... mereces morir-  
sasuke no hablo, tan solo decidió, acción muy estúpida pero a causa de la desesperación no tuvo otra, correr hacia su auto. Lo cual el otro reacciono y empezó a disparar, una de las balas liberadas le dio en la pierna derecha. Los causantes de la "venganza" se dieron a la fuga al ver demasiada gente acercarse  
-Maldicion, tienes suerte- susurro el rubio y junto a su cómplice se dieron a la fuga en una auto color negro.  
-Mal-dici-on-dijo entre cortado por causa del dolor.  
**SakuraPov***  
-Naruto ¿Hace cuanto sasuke se fue?-  
-Hace bastante tiempo- contesto algo preocupado  
-Vamos a buscarlo- le dije y me dispuse a irme  
-Sakura ¡Estas loca! Hace rato se escucharon tiros ¿Como se te ocurre ir para allá?- me dijo. Admito que tenia cierta razón. Pero igual, sasuke no llega y eso es preocupante  
-Naruto ¡Dejate de vueltas! Vamos a buscarlo- le dije firme. sentía una presentimiento no muy agradable. Me decía que valla y aprendí a hacerle caso  
-Emm... Esta bien, iremos. Pero con cuidado- acepto Naruto, recogimo todo y nos dispusimos a buscar a sasuke. Desgraciadamente, en el camino, empezó la tormenta. Se había levantado un viento y segundos la lluvia. Era demasiado fuerte.  
-Mejor apresuremosno- dijo tenten ¡Que gran sabiduría!  
caminamos a duras penas. Llegamos corriendo donde se encontraba los autos y muchos de estos se encontraban yéndose. Caminamos y logramos ver un grupo de persona en ronda ¿Que-que paso? me pregunte con el corazón aceleradisimo. Nos acercamos y vimos nuestro auto  
SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE, SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE,SASUKE... pensaba y pensaba. Nos acercamos y si era el, entre un charco de sangre  
abri los ojos gigantemente. Empeze a temblar, escuche a Naruto gritar, a Hinata llorar y las otras ni se acercaron  
-Llamen a una ambulancia!- grito Naruto  
-Lo siento, tratamos. Pero no pueden venir, es la tormena- escuchamos a uno gritar seca de nosotros. Alzo su vos, no se escuchaba mucho. El viento y la lluvia era demasiada fuerte  
estaba es shook, no sabia que hacer, ni que raccionar. Derepente via que naruto cortaba su camiseta y lo enrollo en la pierna de Sasuke y apreto. Logrando detenerle al menos un poco el sangrado.  
-_Es mi culpa, lo se_- ¡SAKURAA! -_Fueron ellos_- ¡SAKURAAAAA! -_E-es mi-mi culpa_- ¡SAKURAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- escuche la vos de Naruto, lo que me izo reaccionar.  
-Ven ayudame- me dijo -Lo subiremos al auto, necesito que le sostengas la pierna- me instruyo, asenti e hice lo que me dijo. Tome su pierna, mi mano temblaba. Logre escuchar un quejido de Sasuke.  
-Te subiremos, hace esfuerzo para aguantar el dolor- le dijo, lo alzo, poco a poco lo intrudujo en los hacientos traseros. quedo hay; tuvimos que arregarnosnos pues eran tan solo dos asientos que quedaron libres. Hinata tuvo que colocarse arriba de Ino, hanabi de tenten y bueno, Naruto tuvo que hacer milagros para un lugar. Mientras que yo tuve que colocar la pierna herida y su otra pierna arriba mio.


End file.
